Curses Never Cease
by Chibi Piracy
Summary: Jack returns to Port Royal after having just gotten rid of one curse but when he meets a mysterious woman will yet another but put upon him?
1. Default Chapter

****

Curses Never Cease

Chapter I

"Another rum lass." Jack ordered.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" She asked taking the glass from him.

"'Fraid not love, rums the only thing that can heal this mans heart, that and a couple-a kegs-a whisky." Jack replied setting a coin on the counter as she placed the foaming liquid in front of him.

"This ones on the house." She said going back to drying her dishes.

She peered around the room. No one was left besides Jack, which was very surprising considering that the Tortugian bar was normally filled with ruckus and brawls. She had to admit that the scene gave off a rather depressing aura as the downcast Captain sat sipping on his fifth rum of the night. She hadn't known him long but had heard many rumors blown in by drunken sailors and 'friendly' women who claimed to have had a most enjoyable time with him. Though of all the stories she had heard none had ever described him as the doleful man she saw before her. The few moments of silence felt like an eternity slowly devouring her from the inside out. She sighed and set a newly dried cup in its place.

"Alright out with it man!" She finally said slamming both hands onto the counter causing Jack to jump a bit.

"Out with what?" Jack asked emotionlessness staining his voice.

"This." She said referring to his condition. "Why are you so upset? You're the great Captain Jack Sparrow for heavens sake! Strong, powerful, fearless, exciting, bold, willing to go into places uncharted by any cartographer, and here you sit before me with more then five pints under your belt and a sad face to show for it all. I must admit I'm rather disappointed."

"Ah, you're a smart one I'll give you that. No doubt you've also caught wind of my recent dealings with the Pearl?" Jack inquired.

"I admit I had heard of the curse being lifted though most of what I hear is hardly ever true." She said.

"Well that you heard right love." Jack said leaning back in his chair. She looked at him for a moment and he sighed leaning forward again. "Though I suppose that still doesn't answer your question. Well then it seems that I should start from the beginning. It all began about four months ago if I remember correctly, the curse hadn't been lifted more then a few weeks when a new one was placed upon me…"

"Captain, we're pulling to port." A sailor said sticking his head into the Captain's quarters.

"Thank you Scurvy, and please, promise me you won't make such a big commotion with the ladies this time. We can't very well have miniature you's running amuck now can we." Jack said, two leather boot covered feet resting comfortably on his desk.

"Aye Cap'm." He said with a small smile out of both understanding and remembrance of the last port they had visited.

Jack took in a deep breath before walking up onto the deck. This was the first time he had been back to Port Royal since his almost-execution and he wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't receive a welcome similar to the last one. He scanned the area, the people, the houses, the shops, all as he remembered.

__

"Surly Will would defend me, possibly Elizabeth. Hm, those two, probably off and married by now, little Jr. on the way, a nice cozy sea-side home." Jack sighed at the thought. _"Such a shame." _

"Captain shall we go ashore?" One of the crew asked knocking Jack out of his dream world.

"Oh, Aye. Uh, meet back here tomorrow by noon. Bring what ever supplies you can and if you get caught we're just going to leave you!" None of his words were heard due to the droning sound of feet against wooden planks and the crew of the _Pearl _scurried off the ship.

Jack stood there only for a moment before sauntering over to the near by pub. His boots made a slight tapping noise as the met the cold cobble stone road. It was nearing dusk and after being on a boat for close to three weeks Jack would give almost any thing for a rum. The sun set rapidly and by the time he had reached his destination many lights illuminated the windows of the sleepy homes.

As the door slid open his senses were overwhelmed. The stuffy room was difficult to see in due to smoke and lack of light. The smell of beer and men who hadn't bathed in a month hung rancid in the air. To most this smell would be revolting, but Jack simply inhaled deeply enjoying it all the more.

He walked over to the counter weaving his way in and out of fights, past gamblers, and drunken men. He sat down at the solid oak bar and ordered his drink. It felt good to finally be away from the crew. They had been getting on his nerves for quite some time now, with all their pushing, and begging, and whining. Not to mention constantly bringing up the fact that the 'great' Captain Jack Sparrow had to be saved by a sissy boy black smith. Jack sighed shaking his head. What he wouldn't give for a few new crewmembers who knew nothing of his past.

In all his thinking some one about three seats down caught his eye. He was dressed in fairly baggy black pants, a white shirt, a black over coat and black leather boots. His hair was stuffed into his hat and from where Jack was sitting he couldn't decipher the color. Jack watched as the man guzzled down far more rum then he had ever known any other to do. So much in fact that it soon became hard from him to lift his head off the table.

"Oh how easily the first timers get addicted." Jack chuckled to himself.

"My life…is over!" The man yelled jumping up and placing a rifle to his head.

There was a loud scream as the gun went off. The crowed parted and looked over just in time to see the entertainer fall. All was silent for a moment before the room broke out in wild applause. People began shouting things like 'Hillary's dead' and 'we can live at peace once more.' The boy let out an exasperated sigh and sat back down.

"Stupid gun. Why'd it have to be backwards," He mumbled. "Bar tender, get me another shot."

__

"Almost too easily." Jack smiled to himself.

"He had one shot..." The boy said holding the drink up to the light. He then drank it and slammed the cup against the bar. "…And then he died." With that he dropped his head onto the table and closed his eyes.

"Such a shame isn't it?" The bartender asked placing drying a cup and shaking his head.

"Hm?" Jack asked looking up whipping the foam from his beard.

"Wasting your life away drinking because of a lost love." He replied with a sigh. "Such a shame."

"So what's his story?" Jack asked taking yet another sip of his rum.

"Him? Oh you mean Swee? Well from what I could catch her boyfriend left her for some blonde. It's quite sad really, Swee's such a sweet lass." The tender explained.

"Lass?" Jack questioned.

"Aye. She chooses to hide it often. She's never really told me why though, something about idiotic men." He said.

"Aye. Well with a get up like that I suppose she doesn't get many of them." Jack said looking her up and down.

"Don't think that just because I'm drunk I can't hear you." Swee said lifting her hand off the counter and pointing her finger upward for effect.

"Does she disguise her voice to sound like a man's as well?" Jack asked merely teasing her as he was getting slightly inebriated himself.

"Be quiet lady. If you had fifty men chasing after ye, you'd try to hide to. Though ye look manly enough as it is." Swee said in turn teasing him.

"Oh is that so? Well…at least I'm not bald." Jack replied frowning at how his come back made him look worse than his opponent.

"Oh that hurt," Swee replied sarcastically. She then got right in his face poking a very threatening finger in his chest. "And for your information Mr. Manlady I am not bald."

"Prove it." Jack challenged cocking an eyebrow. Swee threw back her head and laughed.

"Psh. I don't have to prove any thing to you…you…you…person!" Swee shouted.

Jack sighed. "You really need to work on your come backs love."

"What ever." Swee rolled her eyes, put and coin on the counter, and walked out of the pub. "See you later Uncle Herman."

"You're related to her?" Jack asked.

"No. Me names not even Herman." With that the bar tender went back to tending more people.

Jack sat there finishing off his rum thinking about the strange girl. There was something about her though he couldn't quite place it. Several minutes later her paid for his drink and made his way out of the busy pub. Stars twinkled in the cloudless sky as he stepped onto the noiseless street. A cold breeze nipped at his nose indicating the imminent winter. He decided to head over towards Elizabeth and Will's though on his way a loud noise down an alley caught his attention.

He made his headed down the alleyway contemplating weather or not he had used his best judgment in deciding to wander though the dark, dank passage. Once he had reached the end he could vaguely make out two silhouettes, one several inches taller than the other, clearly a man and a woman. He quickly hid behind a barrel and listened to the heated conversation between the two.

"What do you mean you didn't find him?" A male voice bellowed.

"I mean just what I said, he wasn't there." The girl replied her voice never faltering despite the intimidating man before her.

"How could you tell, you were probably too drunk." The man snapped.

"I was NOT to drunk!" The girl retorted.

"Oh yes, that explains perfectly why you reek of beer." He said crossing his arms.

"If ye wanst to find him so badly why don't ye go do it ye'self." She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Why should I when I can have you do it for me." He said a silky eeriness about his voice. The girl mumbled several things under her breath only to have the back of a hand collide her face. "You _will _show me respect you low-life, or have you forgotten our little deal."

He fingered a small trinket which hung around her neck. She pulled away from him until her back was touching the wall clutching the small charm.

"You have one more week to find him, and if you still can't you'll face the consequences." He tossed her a coin and then seemingly melted into the shadows.

"Ug! I hate him." She said slamming her fist into the wall and sliding down into the sitting position.

"Hate who love?" Jack asked coming out from behind his fortress. She gasped and looked up at him with surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were back there." She said still startled.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked motioning towards the shadow where the man she had previously been talking to had vanished.

"That? Oh ye mean him? We were just…uh…practicing for a play called uh…in the alley way of…darkness. We figured it'd be better if we actually went into a dark creepy alley way to practice that's all." She lied with a smile.

"Ye know love, you aren't a very good liar." Jack said leaning on the wall opposite of her.

"I know." She replied hanging her head. Jack pulled out a bottle of rum and she looked up at him. "Is that…rum?"

"Aye." Jack said taking a swig.

"Do you mind?" She asked stretching her hand out towards him.

"You drink rum?" He asked holding the bottle out, filling the space between them.

"Ye sound surprised." She said taking a sip.

"There are very few women who take to the drink." Jack replied.

"And how awful it is. Women are far to often categorized as the tranquil, sober ones of the household. In my opinion they should be aloud just as much rum and idiocy as men." She stated taking yet another sip.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Jack said pulling out another jug. "Cheers?"

"Cheers!" She said. The two clanked bottles and continued drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

AHOY! Alright well I've only had 1 person review my story therefore it must suck. But I thought WTF I'd post another Chapter. Hence why I am here. Alright well there seems to have been some confusion in the last chappie, and there's some more confusion in this one so yeah…lol…I'll explain it in the end.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter II

"So you sat in a dark alley drinking rum with a woman you had never met?" The bartenderess asked.

"Aye that I did. She was a very nice lass, bright too. Amazing how much the girl could drink." Jack said finishing off his glass.

"Can't be more then you." She joked taking his cup away. Jack smiled slightly.

"Ye know, I've been sitting here and I've yet to catch ye name." Jack said watching her clean his glass and put it away. She chucked just a bit.

"Angelina."' She replied. Jack nodded. "So exactly how much could she drink?"

"Far more then I ever could."

"Jack?" A man asked as he opened the door of the large mansion.

"Will me boy, mind if I come in?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes of coarse." Will said stepping aside so that his friend could enter.

"Thank you." Jack said stepping in out of the rain. Will removed the coat, which was lying neatly over Jack's arms to reveal a sleeping from.

"Yet another falls victim to the wrath of Jack Sparrow." Will sighed shaking his head as the Captain.

"She's not dead." Jack said rolling his eyes. "She's just had a little to much to drink."

"A little?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Alright, a lot." Jack answered. "So, are you going to give her a room or am I going to have to hold her all night?"

"Oh right. Jacob, Harriet." Will called. A maid along with a rather large man soon appeared in front of them. "Please take her to one of the spare rooms and see to it that she has every thing she needs."

"Yes sir." Harriet said walking up the stairs as Jacob took the girl from Jack's arms following close behind.

"So Will, where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked an almost evil gleam in his eye.

"Probably on her honeymoon." Will replied contempt staining his voice.

"Isn't she forgetting some one?" Jack asked highly confused.

"No, she and Norrington are having a wonderful time I'm sure." Will spat walking away.

"So she married the old fool after all." Jack said half to himself before going to catch up with Will. "I'm sorry me boy I didn't mean to hit a sore spot."

Will sighed. "It's alright Jack. I'm sure it wouldn't have worked out any way."

"That's the spirit I mean with all the complaining over corsets and what not, and she always was one to speak her mind, doubtful you could have gotten a word in edgewise." Jack attempted to encourage.

"Here's your room Jack I'm sure we'll talk more in the morning." Will said despondently.

"Right uh…goodnight?" Jack almost questioned not wanting to say anything else to make his friend unhappy. Will simply nodded dismally before walking away.

The night was peaceful and calm. Jack had one of the best nights sleeps he had had in a long time. He felt slightly bad for William seeing as how he had lost the girl of his dreams to some stuck up rich pirate killing…thing. Jack figured it was just as well that he never loved anyone, it only lead to heartbreak. The next morning every one was aroused by a very loud scream. Jack bolted to the room where he had heard the scream come from only to find the girl he had brought there the night before.

"Where am I? Who are ye? And what on God's green earth am I wearing?" She asked rather quickly looking down at the white gowned she had been put in. Jack let out a sigh a relief.

"I believe the more important question love is who are you." Jack said leaning up against the doorframe. Off in the distance he could hear several feet running in his direction.

"None of ye bloody business." She replied angrily.

"Well Miss. 'none of ye bloody business' I am Mr. 'like I bloody care.'" Jack said as several people burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" Will was the first to asked.

The girl looked as though she were in deep thought before a small smile of realization slipped across her face. Then, as if she were a completely different person, she folded her hands neatly in front of her, plastered a very convincing smile on her face, and practically skipped over to where William stood.

"Nothing Sir." She replied with a small, polite bow. "I was merely startled at my surroundings is all. I thank you for putting me up for the night and am deeply sorry for any inconvenience that I may have cause ye…you." Jack rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

_"Oh she's good, very good." _Jack thought to himself. "Well I'm glad to see that." Will said giving a small smile. "I suppose you should get ready. We will be down stairs in the dining hall and breakfast will be served shortly." With that they all left closing the door behind them.

"That was bloody hard." She sighed as she tossed herself backwards into the bed only to spring up again as the door knob turned.

"There are plenty of clothes in the closet should you need any." Will said sticking his head back into the room.

"Thank you." She said again with a smile.

"Oh and if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Will asked.

"Um…Taylor, Mallory Taylor." She replied.

"Well Miss Taylor just come down stairs when you're ready." Will said closing the door.

"Neptune that man's annoying! And too bloody proper." She said to herself before headed over to the closet.

She gasped as she threw open the large double doors. Each wall of the large walk in closet had and array of dresses ranging from simple and plain to elegant and lavishly embroidered. Mallory stared wide-eyed for a moment slightly taken back my the scene before her. She stretched a shaky hand out towards the dress nearest her then quickly retracting it making a small hissing noise.

"They honestly expect me to wear this? My Neptune they've lost it, though I have to maintain my guise. Blast him." She cursed.

With some effort she situated her corset and slipped on a dress. It was one of the lesser adorned dresses though still beautiful accentuating her features nicely. The dark blue material fit snuggly at the bust and waist flaring out from just below the waist nearly touching the floor due to her below average height. It had a modest neck line and a small rim of lace at the top reaching just below her collar bone. The sleeves hung slightly off the shoulders, fitting tightly to her skin as it trailed down her arm forming a 'V' shape on the back of her palm/

"As always Swee this is as good as it's going to get." She said to herself inhaling deeply wincing faintly concluding that it was quite difficult due to her corset.

Not caring to slip on her shoes she made her way across the wood floor and own the large marble stair case towards where Will had indicated they'd be. She lifted her skirt slightly so as not to get it dirty cursing herself mentally for even caring. As she entered the elaborate dining hall all eyes fell upon her. Seated at the tabled were the two men whom she had spoken to earlier that morning. Several maids bustled about bringing things to and from the kitchen. She played with her fingers nervously not fond of being in the spot light.

"Miss Taylor you look lovely this morning." Will complemented braking the silence.

"Again you are too kind sir but may I inquire as to whom these clothes belong?" She forced out vowing never to speak like that again.

"They are Miss Elizabeth Swan's…or Norrington as she has become, mistress of this house hold." Will explained sadness filling his eyes.

"I presume then that you are the master." She half asked knowing very well the real facts.

"No, I merely work here." He replied.

"I am terribly sorry Sir." Mallory apologized thought secretly enjoying the way she could make him suffer.

"I'm sorry I suppose I have yet to tell you my name. I am William Turner head staff of this estate." Will said standing up and bowing.

"Means he's the butler." Jack said staring at his reflection in his spoon.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Mallory asked politely.

"Only the best pirate in the Spanish main love. Feared by all, respected by many, and on most wanted lists around the world." Jack replied standing up a prideful look in his eye.

"Please spare me the details." She mumbled rolling her eyes.

"What's that love?" Jack asked.

"Pirate you say." Mallory said changing the subject. "I don't suppose you've heard of one, namely Swee."

"Aye I've 'erd of her. Not much of a pirate from what I saw. Sitting there drinking over some lost love, she drank almost as much as ye did." Jack said with a grin.

"I choose not to dwell on past endeavors I was not in my right mind when I chose to partake that vial liquid." She said crossing her arms and turning away from him, biting her tongue for daring to use the word vial to describe rum.

"Aye is that so love?" Jack asked sitting back down. "Well from what I heard ,and saw, last night you thought quite differently."

"As I've said before I was not in my right mind and do not appreciate being accused so wrongly." She said and then turning to William. "Mr. Turner I am very grateful for you hospitality though I'm sure you have other things you need to attend to. I shall collect my things and be gone momentarily."

"Yes, of coarse." Will said slightly stunned.

"Good day Mr. Turner…Pirate." She said nodding to each, acid seeping from her voice as she uttered the last word.

"Good day." Will said nodding.

They both watched as the girl spun on her heel and exited the room. Jack listened to her light foot steps as they made their way up to the second floor. He hadn't noticed it the night before but her hair was an extraordinary red color that seemed to glow in the sun light. It was very unusual to find a girl with hair such as hers, long and silky coming just past her elbows, but she seemed to pull the look of well Jack thought.

"What was that Jack?" Will asked once she was out of ear shot.

"I was merely stating that she got very…drunk is all. She didn't need to take it so rashly." Jack said as a large plate we being set in front of him.

"Yes, it was rather odd wasn't it?" Will pondered while taking his seat across from the pirate.

"She's playing us for fools Will." Jack said mouth full of food.

"Are you implying that it's all an act?" Will asked.

"Aye. She's a pirate if I ever saw one, which happens to be quite often. Most likely she's up stairs stealing every thing she can get her hands on."

Will sighed. "I honestly don't know where you get these ideas Jack."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well I know it was confusing so lets get it straight. Mallory and Swee are the same person. Swee just said she was Mallory as part of the 'disguise'. So yeah... that's really all that's confusing. I'll try to put the next one up soon… oh and I didn't edit this Chappie so srry…

Luv,

CP


End file.
